


Good Morning, Kanaya

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Time, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light filters through silk curtains and love flits through the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Kanaya

**Author's Note:**

> I actually forgot I wrote this.

As First light filters through curtains, white hands fall on gray skin gently, delicate fingers dance across a muscled arm and blonde hair brushes over a warm nose. Still breathing slowly she watches the other, eyes washing over alien features.

The other woman laid ethereal and new against mussed sheets, taking up to much room with long elegant limbs that framed her body wonderfully. Rose smiled and pressed her forehead to the others, feeling the soft puffs of breath against her lips and remembering the taste of water and spice the they bring. Green eyes fluttered underneath skin and Rose pulled back slightly, with a quick kiss to black lips the woman awoke teeth bared for a moment, but calmed when she was met with her Matesprits face.

For a moment they shared the moving swirl of time and enjoyed each others life. Slow kisses followed soft giggles for minutes, hours, until they were breathless with love and contentment. Laying her head on her lovers breast Rose sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, then hummed,

“Good morning, Kanaya.”


End file.
